Death and the Condom - A Bear Nuts Story
by Jezelu
Summary: After realizing he can touch people after all, given that he has the proper protection, Death decides to try and get one of the bears to beat him off. Pairing: Death/Gimp


Death could not believe he had not thought of this sooner. For years he had been afraid to touch others, but now thanks to Cracks suit he had been able to cuddle with Gimp. Now though he was having dirty thoughts about what he could do if he had the right kind of protection. Lech had suggested his suit was similar to a condom more or less, and now he was imagining someone anyone grabbing his cock without getting shocked for once. He pictured some anonymous bear's hand taking a hold of his condom covered cock and felt insanely aroused by the idea. He soon decided to make his thoughts reality, but first he needed to get a condom.

The black bear first made his way to Lech's room in order to get a condom from the lecherous bear.

"Hey Lech," Death said as he entered the blue bears room searching for him.

"Jeez why doesn't anyone knock around here," Lech says as he roles his eyes and stuffs his stuffed bear under his covers.

"Could I borrow a...," Death said in a somewhat embarrassed tone," A condom."

Lech then raised his eyebrow at Death,'" You don't borrow a condom, but sure you can have one."

"Thanks," Death says as his face lights up and he blushes.

Lech then reaches under his bed and hands the black bear a condom.

"So what do you even need this fo...," Lech says as a look of realization dawns upon him," Oh nevermind."

Death takes the condom and goes to leave Lech's room.

"Say lech would you be willing to also...," Death begins to say.

"No," Lech states decisively before closing his door.

Death was a little embarrassed, but he believed it was worth a shot as he needed a helping paw so to speak. Death had the protection he needed now all that was left to do was to find a bear willing to help him out. In the past death had to resort to just jacking himself off, but for the first time in his life he realized it was possible for him to be more intimate with another bear. He was beginning to have a hard time containing his lust at the mere thought of a bear touching his dick so he began looking around for a bear that would be willing to touch his dark dick.

Death first found Prozac walking down the hallway and figured he would ask him for a hand.

"Hey Prozac could you do me a favor," Death asked nervously.

"Sure what is it," Prozac asked.

"Uhh could you use your hand to uh you know," Death asked as he began to blush," jerk me off?"

"Well sure I...," Prozac began to say before his eyes widened," Wait what?!"

"Listen all I need is to feel someones hand around my dick for once pro," Death pleaded with Prozac.

"Wouldn't I get shocked?" Prozac asked.

"I got a condom!" Death exclaimed as he presented Prozac with the rubbery article.

"I don't know death I like you and all I'm just now willing to go that far," Prozac said apologetically.

"Right I understand," Death said in a defeated tone.

"Hey don't worry big guy I'm sure one of the girls would be willing to help," Prozac said trying to reassure the black bear," In fact, I believe Cara may have somewhat of a crush on you."

"Thanks Prozac," Death said with a slight grin," I'll go look for her."

Death honestly did not care who touched his prick so long as it got touched. It could be a boy, a girl, or even a human for all he cared. In the end all death wanted was to receive a pleasure that he had previously believed to be impossible for him to receive.

The desperate black bear had been hoping to run into Cara next, but he was not necessarily disappointed to run into Gay instead.

"Hey Gay!" Death exclaimed suddenly as a somewhat creepy yet joyful smile formed on his face.

"Hey death," Gay greeted back," What is it?"

"Could you jerk me off," Death asked as his face reddened.

"What you think just because my names gay that means I always want to have a dick in my hands," Gay said in a somewhat agitated tone.

"We'll no," Death said nervously," I just assumed that meant you would be less opposed to the idea."

"Well no thank you," Gay said in a prideful tone," I'll have you know I am the most heterosexual bear you will ever meet."

"Aren't you protesting a little too much?" Death asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe," Gay admitted as he shrugged his shoulders," I also don't want to get railed by an electric dick... no offense."

"I got a condom though," Death said happily," And all I want is a quick little hand job."

"Hmm ," Gay said as he began considering helping Death out," Sure as long as you don't tell anyone I guess."

"Great lets go!" Death said cheerfully as he went to run off to his bedroom.

"Woah not yet!" Gay protested," I meant we could do it when everyone else is sleeping tonight."

"I don't wanna wait that long," Death said impatiently as he let out an immature pout.

"Sorry Death I just want to keep it on the DL," Gay said.

"Fine whatever I'll just look for someone else,"Death declared as he stormed off.

Death was happy that Gay was willing to help him, but he had waited far too long as it was to do this so he wanted a hand job pronto. Death Decided he would look for some willing to play with his cock immediately, and if he failed he would meet up with Gay later.

Fortunately for the black bear he happened to run into one of the most altruistic bears in their cave.

"Gimp!" Death exclaimed," Can you jerk me off right now!"

Gimp gave Death a shocked and somewhat embarrassed look.

"Don't worry about getting shocked I have a condom so it will be just like the time we cuddled," Death said in an excited tone.

Gimp then gave death a disgruntled look as he crossed his arms.

"Come on Gimp I really want it," Death said with pleading eyes.

Gimp then raised his eyebrow at Death's crotch.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Death asked confused.

Gimp just shrugged in response.

"Come on Gimp I just want a quick hand I have waited years for this," Death pleaded.

"I just want to feel someone give my junk a message is all," Death said as he began to fantasize about having his dick yanked by someone else," and have someone beat it until I cum gallons."

Death then noticed Gimp giving him a somewhat shy and timid look.

"So will you help me?" Death asked.

Gimp then nodded his head as the two of them went off to Death's room. On the way they ran into Sara and death considered asking her to help out as well, but decided that would probably offend Gimp.

The Second the two of them were inside the black bear's room, Death closed his door and locked it. Death then proceeded to sit down on his bed as he unwrapped the condom. He then realized his cock was still soft and began to jerk it off a little while imagining what Gimp was about to do to him. Gimp just sat their and enjoyed the show as Death masturbated in front of him. Gimp had decided that he might as well help the black bear loose a load as he was generally a cool dude. Not to mention that Gimp was finding himself aroused at the thought of him being the first person to beat Death's meat for him.

It did not take long for Death to get hard and soon enough his dark prick was standing proud and erect as he slipped the condom on. He was blushing profusely by this point, and he moaned softly as he pushed the condom down to the base of his cock. Death then gave Gimp a thankful look as he placed his hands on the bed and pointed his bear boner at the brown bear.

"Well Gimp go ahead," Death said with a smile.

Gimp then took a few of his brown digits and wrapped them around the black bear's well sized prick. Death almost could not believe that he was finally having his meat played with, and was immensely grateful to Gimp for his service. Death was looking forward to cumming soon and paying the brown bear back somehow, but Gimp had other things in mind.

Gimp then used his fingers to brush along the sides, base, and tip of death's prick. Gimp would trace his finger tips all along the rubbery surface of the condom, and he made sure to pay close attention to the more delicate parts of Death's bearhood. Gimp made sure to trace the tip of the prick nice and slowly, and he would occasionally run a finger down the front of the black bear's dick in a quick motion. Death was feeling good, but wanted to cum as soon as possible.

"Gimp come on," Death said as he drooled a little," Jerk me off."

Death was surprised to see Gimp give him a devious smirk. The brown bear then took two of his fingers and scissored Death's eager cock between the two digits as he began moving them up and down. Gimp continued this action for a whole minute as death began to buck his hips lightly in an unconscious attempt to receive the pleasure required to cum.

"Gimp I want to cum hurry up," Death said somewhat annoyed.

Gimp just shot Death a hungry and perverse look as he began to jerk the black bear off in earnest. He wrapped his hand around the cock and began to jerk it off at a very fast pace. Death let out a small moan of pleasure as he began to lightly hump his cock into Gimp's hand all while sitting on the bed. Death felt himself getting close and was excited at the thought of him cumming from such a lewd act.

Without warning Gimp suddenly stopped jerking Death off. Death just let out a pant and a sigh as he looked down at the brown bear.

"Why... Why'd you stop?" Death said between deep breaths," I was sooo close."

Gimp did not answer as he took hold of Death's condom covered cock with his thumb and a finger and began pulling it in different directions. Gimp pulled the black bear's penis to the left and to the right, up and down, and Death began to shoot Gimp an agitated look.

"Gimp I want to Cum," Death said with a light growl," Let me cum!"

The brown bear then began to jerk Death off again and once more he came close to cumming just to have Gimp withdraw his hand again. Death this time had to force himself to stop humping the air where Gimp's hand had been. Death then looked down to see a lot of precum filling up the front of the condom. It was an impressive amount, but Death was more concerned with getting his rocks off at this point.

"Gimp I'm being serious don't edge me again," Death said in an almost threatening manner.

Gimp smiled at Death as he began to beat the black bear's meat for him once more. Death felt himself getting closer and closer to cumming, as Gimp watched the precum spill out of the tip of the prick and leak out of the condom from the base of the cock. Death felt so close and he was determined not to have this feeling lost again. So when Gimp withdrew his hand yet again Death grabbed his own cock in an attempt to finish what Gimp had started. Death was surprised when he felt his hand get pulled away from his cock and looked down to see Gimp's other hand fully clad in a rubber glove pulling his hand away from his cock.

"Gimp please I just want to cum," Death said desperately as he felt his face grow redder than it ever had before," I just want to cum all over the place."

Gimp then gave Death a sympathetic look as he took hold of the black bear's cock one last time and gave it a gentle and slow yanking. He pulled it up and down at a moderate pace at Death began to pant and moan. Death's cock was leaking like a faucet at this point and Gimp was smiling at the moaning mess he had reduced Death to. Gimp was pleased that he had managed to turn death into a slobbering mess that only desired to cum, but he had had his fun and it was time to give the black bear his award. Gimp sped up at the end as Death let out one final moan and shot his load into the condom. Gimp smirked deviously as load after load of semen was released from the black bear's cock. Death fell backwards unto his bed as he panted loudly, and Gimp took note of how the cum was spilling out of the condom.

"Thank you," Death said with a satisfied grin as the brown bear nodded at him.

Gimp then admired the mess he had made inside of the condom on Death's dick.

"I guess i'm gonna have to get cleaned up now," Death said with a half chuckle.

Gimp then left Death's room as Death just basked in the total awesomeness of what had just happened. Death at long last had felt the touch of another bear and it felt every bit as good as he thought it would. Even though Gimp had teased him a little it was still worth it, and Death looked forward to seeing how well some of the other bears could handle his big dark furry dick.


End file.
